1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for use in an electrochemical redox reaction and a battery including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electrochemical applications and devices, such as electrochemical cells or batteries, employ compositions that demonstrate electrochemical redox activity and/or are capable of participating in electro-chemical redox reactions.
A rechargeable lithium battery is generally used as a source for the power supply in the conventional art and has drawn attention in the industry. A lithium battery typically has a lithium ion electrolyte, a solid reductant as an anode and a solid oxidant as a cathode. It is observed that various solid compositions of the cathode material affect the conductivity and the capacity of the lithium battery.
Accordingly, development of a composition suitable for use in an electrochemical redox reaction and serving as a cathode material of a battery is generally desirable.